Between Two Worlds
by Asalis
Summary: Newly promoted Captain Setolas Morivar has just received his first ship, and on route his ship recieved a distress beacon. When he heads to assist however this action inadvertently sends the U.S.S Torimar on a journey they wont soon forget.


_**Captains log: Stardate 49128.3**__; Captain Setola Morivar reporting. After a long career as the first officer of the Galaxy Class USS Fremont, Starfleet has promoted me to the command of a new class of Federation starships, referred to as the Torriben Class, which incidentally also happens to be this ships name. In light of recent heavy conflicts the federation has designed a new breed of ship, one that carries with it up to six full contingents of fighter's. The Toriben is the prototype of that particular line. Both the ship and the crew are fresh out of dry-dock. In time I hope that I can come to depend on them as I did the crew aboard the Fremont. Our first assignment is a shakedown cruise to the planet Regis III, a federation colony. Once there our ship will finish it's retrofit and begin its active duty with a full crew._

Setola was a young human-like rabbit from an outlying race known as the Lapinas that joined the federation when he was just a small child. Years later he eventually joined Starfleet in hopes of one day working aboard one of their star ships. He never imagined that one day he would be selected to command one. He watched the stars from his captain's study in deep thought. Watching as the new ship continued on its pre-programmed path. His mind drifted over the events just before launch when he first beheld the Torriben. It was nothing like he had ever imagined. The saucer section he felt looked very similar to a Soverign class though three times larger in comparison and with a deflector dish on the front. It stretched from halfway up the main body and continued all the way past the front of the ships main body for the other half of it's length. The main body had two large doors on either end, one in the back and the other in the front. At the time Setola couldn't even begin to fathom that it was an entire fighter bay complete with hundreds upon hundreds of fighters. all along the main body's sides there were smaller holes, where the fighters launched from set in six evenly spaced rows all along the hull save for the areas underneath the warp pylon struts. Said struts extended from behind and beneath the saucer section on down below the ships main body, securing the warp pylons at two points unlike a typical Starfleet ship which only has one set of pylon struts. The back set seemed to stretch out from behind the saucer arcing over much of the main body before it finally curved down around the back where it connected the the aft segment of either pylon. The forward struts almost shot straight down halfway up from the back of the saucer underside at a fore slanted angle that connected closer to the front of the warp pylons. Setolas couldn't help the feeling of wonder as he beheld his first ship of which he was to command. There truly was nothing else like it in all of Starfleet. If this ship performed well however that wouldn't remain the case for very long afterwords. He was interrupted from his personal thoughts when his new first officer chimed in over the com.

"Captain, this is your first officer." Commander Aron Rodriquez sounded. She was a human from Austin Texas, Earth.

"Go ahead, commander." Setolas acknowledged.

"Captain we're getting an alien distress signal reporting they are under attack and request assistance. It's an automated beacon." Aaron reported back.

Setolas nodded to himself in considering the situation. The ship was just out of dry-dock so not all of the ships utilities were installed. However as a starfleet officer he couldn't ignore it either. "Are there any other ships in range commander?" he asked her.

"Yes sir," She replied. "However we seem to be the closest ship and the message says that they are under attack."

"Very well." He acknowledged before stepping through the study door onto the bridge. "Alter course to intercept, switch ship status to red alert.

A chime sounded to alert the crew of the new ships status, crew members all over the ship rushed to their stations in preparation. As the ship exited from warp they were witness to what appeared to be two very large wedged-shaped ships attacking a smaller disabled fighter. The two ships in question were pure white with an angular top and bottom hull that matched their wedge shape. Towards the back of both ships it seemed to raise up in three more levels with a long stem reaching up over the back where an oblong yet equally angular section that one could surmise was the bridge, and atop those sat two triangularly segmented spheres of which the crew of the Toriben could only guess as to their purpose. All along the hull of the ship were several turrets and cannons. On the raised segments towards the back the crew could see that there were two sets of four quad laser cannons that turned towards a new target on both ships. The Toriben shimmied as the heavy blasts ripped across their shields.

"We can't take much more of this!" The Lapinas stated before turning his attention to his Vulcan science/security officer. "Mr. Tolanal, is there any way through those shields?"

Tolanal's fingers danced over the console before addressing the captain. "Their shields do not seem to be as all encompasing as ours, however we will be unable to exploit it without putting the ship at even greater risk. There is however an alternative. I'm detecting three large power sources on both ships. Two above what I can only assume is the bridge and a third much larger power signature on the underside. Our fighters should be small enough to slip through their defenses."

The captain nodded before tapping his badge to engage ship wide communications. "This is the captain to all pilots, launch your fighters and engage the target. Commander Tolanal is uploading the details to each of your fighters now."

Small doors all along either side of the ships massive main hull opened up. A few seconds later fighters poured from these holes as if bullets exiting from the barrel of several side mounted guns. Each fighter waved and darted to avoid the incoming fire from the two alien ships as they exited. It wasn't long before the two larger ships launched fighters of their own to counter the federation. The crew aboard the _Toribin_ could only watch in silence as the two fighter groups collided. The eerie silence of the bridge was soon broken from a resounding beep coming from the communication station.

The communication officer was a male Caitian by the name of R'Kraus who turned to face the captain. "We're getting a hail from a couple of federation starship's _Excelsior_ and," his words trail off as he is momentarily surprised from the name of the second ship. R'Kraus couldn't help but smile as he finished. "and the _USS Fremont_, both already in route."

Setola sighed with relief. "Apprise them of the situation and request immediate assistance. We aren't fully up to par so we can use all the help we can get right now."

Meanwhile after dispatching a majority of the odd bow-tie shaped blue fighters, the federation fighters swarmed over the larger ships hull. Some of the fighters destroyed a few of the surface turrets in an effort to take some of the heat off of the USS Toriben. The leader in charge of one of the squadrons was a hotshot human from Regis III by the name of Richard Vance, though he preferred to be called Rick by his friends.

"Alpha two through six take my wing, seven through twelve you continue on your path to the two power signatures located above their bridge" the fighter commander ordered. "Hopefully we can make these aliens think twice before attacking another federation ship."

The fighters broke off from one another, most stayed low to the hull of the enemy ship while the primary team broke off to engage whatever perils they might face on the underside. As Reg's squadron pulled to the underside they were surprised to find it lacking in any sort of turret defenses and the large bulge towards the back of the ship lay undefended. He didn't have much time to think on the matter before several more fighters poured from the large docking bay located at the center of the underside of this ship.

"Break formation so we can deal with those fighters but maintain your course towards the reactor." Reg barked into the com. "They don't seem to be shielded so take em out as we pass."

As the squadron closed rapidly they opened fire on the exiting ships, cutting through them like a razor. When Reg passed the docking bay he lightly squeezed the trigger on the yolk. A couple of photon torpedoes lanced out from the tubes rupturing the reactor core dome. He banked off in time as several mini explosions ripped across the ship's hull. The enemy alien's fighters immediately broke off heading towards the other wedge shaped ship that was now turning tail just as two more Federation starships came out of warp with weapons to bear on the now retreating wedge. The ship lurched into hyperspace as their partner ship continued to blow its self apart.

Setola fell back in his chair relieved at the turn of events as the science officer recalled the fighters back to the fighter bay. Pulling himself out of the chair once more, Setola turned and regarded the Vulcan standing at the science/tactical station. "Are there any survivors on board the ship in distress?"

The Vulcan quirked a brow briefly while regarding his captain. "I took the liberty of teleporting the lone individual to sickbay whilst in the midst of the battle…"

As if on cue the doctor's voice rang over the comm. "Sickbay to the bridge. Is the captain up there?" The doctor was female Betazed by the name of Leona Varren.

A curious look crossed Setola's face as he tapped his badge to respond. "I'm right here Doctor. What seems to be the problem?"

"Then you'd better get down here Captain. I think you're going to want to see this." Liana said as she scanned over the patient in question. There lying on the bed was someone of whom looked exactly identical to Captain Setola Morivar.

_**Captains log: Supplemental**__; After a rather rough battle with what we could only assume was a very well prepared warring race, we have rescued a lone Lapines who bears a striking resemblance to myself. We found various items of unknown origin on his person, one of which appeared to be a weapon that produced a single blade of pure cold plasma, very similar to our own force field technology but far more potent. I ordered that the items in question be stored in the security hold until they could be properly analyzed and their function determined. As for the individual in my sick bay, he proves to provide more questions than answers._

Liana puzzled over the data on the nearby display screen while Setola stood behind her looking over his prone double before turning his attention back to the doctor.

Liana pressed a button on the wall panel which brought up a display of two DNA strands. "After a complete analysis of his entire genetic structure I'm am startled to find that your DNA and his are exactly identical."

Morivar placed a hand on his chin in thought. "You think he could be a clone perhaps?"

Liana shook her head in dismissal of that notion while pressing an area of the display that changed the image. "I thought of that too but a clones DNA would show signs of various anomalies and slight degradation all along the strands. I found no such occurrences anywhere in his genetic code. However after doing an extensive scan I found that his molecular phase variance is on a completely different frequency from our own, at least far enough apart that you can interact with him without any problems such as nuclear fission occurring."

Setola's long lapine ears laid back squarely against his head as he regarding the doctor with a very cautious eye at her rather dark sense of humor. "What exactly are you suggesting, doctor?"

Liana glanced at the image on the panel before turning back to face her captain. "My best guess is that he could very well be an alternate version of you, possibly from another dimension. It's a bit of a stretch but it's all I have to go on at this point."

"Very well, doctor." Setola said turning on his heels to leave. "Keep me appraised on his condition. I want to know the moment he wakes up."

After the Captain left, Liana sighed and approached the body of her captains double running some more scans. She hadn't noticed that one of medical instruments close to him had moved as if under its own power.

"Thanks for coming Artemis." Setola sighed from the captain's ready room desk, the image of his former captain on the pop-up screen.

"It was no trouble at all 'Captain' Morivar." A smile spread on other captain's face. "I was just in the area and heard the distress call."

Setolas couldn't help but smile back. "You mean you were checking up on me."

Artemis smirked slightly as he leaned back in his own chair. "Do you blame me? The ship's just not the same without you as my first officer." Captain Artemis Walker, Setola's former Captain, was the commander of the Galaxy class starship that now sat off to the side of the large federation carrier.

"Well it's your own fault for putting me up for the promotion." Setola half laughed with his former captain. He managed to settle down a little before prompting further. "So how is your new first officer?"

Artemis sighed. "Actually that's the real reason I was heading to Remus III, I hadn't picked him up yet."

"Well then I guess we'll be arriving there together." Setolas sat up having remembered his guest in sickbay. "Besides I could really use your help with figuring out what to do about the guest in my sick bay."

"Is something wrong, Setola?" Artemas asked.

Setola smiled reassuringly to his former Captain. "Let's just say it's better if you saw this one for yourself."

"Alright, I'll teleport over immediately." Artemas chuckled once more before signing off.

Asalis could sense no danger as he observed his surroundings through the force. The Lepi waited until the doctor moved to her office before he opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings taking note that his attire had changed. If they had used conventional methods he would have had some inkling in the force while he was in his own self induced trance. After sitting up and visually checking his immediate surroundings, he could not find any sign of his personal effects, more in mind was his light-saber.

Taking notice of a what looked like a mirror on a tray across the room he stretched his arm towards it. Clearing his mind he called to the device and it obediently leaped from the tray into his hand.

Having been watching him since he awoke, Liana sent a telepathic message to the double of her captain. "_So you have Telekinetic capabilities_."

Asalis sighed as he set the mirror aside. "I prefer word of mouth over telepathy. It may be less efficient but I find it much easier to relate that way."

"I couldn't agree more." Liana smiled as she approached, tapping her badge to open the com channel. "Doctor to the Captain, our guest is awake and in perfect health."

"On our way." Setola replied while already on route.

Liana returned her attention to the rabbit sitting on the medical bed, a rather curious look on her face that seemed to make Asalis uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong doctor?" The lepi prodded.

"Oh no, I'm just curious about your abilities." Liana answered. "I saw your telekinetic ability yet I sensed something strange about it. It was more like something working through you rather than from you."

Asalis paused a moment as if considering his words carefully. "What you sensed is an ability called the Force. In all living beings as well as various items there exists an energy force, it surrounds us unseen by our eyes yet it is there. Anyone sensitive enough to it can then attune themselves to it, use it to perform various tasks that a non force sensitive can't. Such individuals often learn to become a Jedi."

"Jedi?" Liana asked quizically. "I don't believe I've heard of any organization by that name. Are they a religious group by any chance?"

_Something is a little off._ Asalis thought as he regarded the woman before her. _She's obviously a force sensitive but doesn't know what a Jedi is?_

Sensing the concern within Asalis, Liana decided to try reassuring him based on what she was detecting. "Don't worry; once the Captain arrives I'm sure a few things might become clearer."

Asalis was about to ask further when Setola entered Sick Bay with Commander Tolanal and Captain Artemis Walker in tow. Instantly Setola's and Asalis' eyes locked with each others. For the both of them it was like looking into a mirror. For several minutes, all either one of them did was stare deeply into each others eyes as if sizing up an opponent. Asalis was unsure of what to make of the situation while his double opted to make the first move.

Straightening out his uniform a little Setola approached his double with a kind face and a welcoming hand. "Welcome, I am Captian Setola Morivar of the USS Toriben."

Asalis shook the hand while maintaining a diplomatic stance and demeanor. "I am Jedi Knight Asalis Morivar I assume I have you to thank for my rescue?"

"Actually the thanks goes to my security officer, Commander Tolanal" Setola said while standing aside to present his security officer.

Tolanal stepped forward and bowed with respects. "Greetings, I am curious to these Jedi Knight's of whom you refer to. Are they a form of authority where you're from?"

Asalis sighed as he thought back on his past. Thinking of the many years he spent running from the Empire, trying to survive for as long as he could. In that span he had acquired and lost many Padawan. Some were gunned down; others had given in to the darker side of the Force. He managed to collect himself a little before he turned his gaze to the Security/Science Officer. "Not anymore I'm afraid. Instead the Jedi are being hunted by the Empire in a galaxy-wide genocide. That's why those ships were after me. The empire will not stop until every last Jedi is either dead or converted."

"Interesting, what can you tell us of this Empire?" Tolanal asked in his usual monotonous voice. "I have a feeling that Starfleet may have further inquiries about them and it might be beneficial to know more in case the ones who attacked you were to return."

Asalis met the Vulcan's gaze. "Only that they pride themselves as the supreme power of the galaxy I'm from and will stop at nothing to maintain that ideal. Any form of dissent is often dealt with through extreme force. Usually with their super weapon, a space station that is the size of a small moon that utilizes a super laser that bores straight into the core of whatever planet they target it with."

Commander Tolanal quirked a brow in intrest. "Such a feat would require a power source with far more output than anything in Starfleet's database."

"The Rebel Alliance," Asalis began, "had managed to acquire plans to that giant battle station. They never got a chance to utilize it however when the Death Star showed up and ignited the gasses that made up the planet Yavin. The moon the rebel base was situated on was devastated. Only a handful of rebels made it out alive but only barely. According to the plans I saw, the Death Star's primary power source comprises of hundreds of small highly unstable particles that combine and work together in unison to form a power…"

"Stop right there!" Setola interrupted before turning to his Vulcan Science officer. "Mr. Tolanal, you are not to discuss anything you just heard from this individual, understood? Starfleet has classified that particular item with level ten security clearance so you are not to breathe a word of this."

"Understood, Captain." Tolanal acknowledge.

Setola glanced at the doctor who just nodded her equal acknowledgment. "Alright Mr. Tolanal, your dissmissed." After the Vulcan and left Setola turned his attention back to his double. "Well Asalis, I apologize for my rudeness but if what you were about to describe is anything like what I think it is. Then we had better take this to a more private place where we can discuss this openly."

"I couldn't agree more." Artemis spoke up for the first time since he laid eyes on his friends double. "I have no doubts that Starfleet command would be most interested in hearing what he has to say."

_**Captains log: Supplemental: file encrypted**__; We are now in orbit of Regis III receiving our much needed supplies and crew. Our guest who refers to himself as a Jedi named Asalis has just alerted me to the worst possible news. After hearing his story I have no doubt in my mind that this empire is somehow utilizing the Omega Particle, a very lethal particle that we in Starfleet tried to utilize once and failed. Since then any ship that flies in that area is hence forth unable to use warp speed._

_ Unfortunately from what Asalis says, his entire galaxy utilizes this particle as the basis in powering every aspect of their technology. This means that despite Starfleets protocols regarding the destruction of this particle, we would in-fact be crippling an entire galaxy and interfering with their growth on a galactic scale. If Starfleet were to execute the traditional protocols in regards to this particle then it would be nothing short of genocide. In light of this revelation I have submitted a copy of the earlier tactical data in this report to Starfleet Command. Hopefully they can come up with an alternative in regards to this new race of humans whom apparently refer to themselves only as the Galactic Empire._

_ From what I've seen of their technology first hand, the power on one of their ships was enough to at the very least cripple a Starfleet vessel with minimal effort. The only thing that saved the Torimar was our fighters. As for my dimensional double, We have been ordered to return to Earth Space Dock where Starfleet will take Asalis into custody and determine the validity of his information. How they will accomplish this I can only speculate. They can not risk news about the Omega Particle spreading, Asalis seems understanding so I have given him one of the spare crews quarters where his personal effects have been returned to him, excluding of course his Light-saber._

_ As for our new guests attackers, one of the ships managed to escape though my security officer Commander Tolanal has managed to determine it's course and direction. Starfleet has assured me that they are sending another ship to investigate. I somehow get the feeling that there's something more they're not telling me. Again all I can do is make wild speculation as we travel back to the Sol System. I can't help but get the feeling that this isn't the last time that we will be seeing the Empire again._


End file.
